Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 9 \\ 5 & 7 \\ 1 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 5 & 1 \\ 9 & 7 & 8\end{array}\right]$